Enchanted
by nikkiInRed
Summary: It feels like there is a hollow inside me that needs to be filled by that something, something enchanted Elsa x Jack Frost
1. Enchanted: Prologue

**Elsa and jack Frost fanfic**

**Because I am certainly a fan of those two, I am going to make a fanfic about them. Hahahaaha how I wish there would be a movie about those two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rise of guardians and frozen. They all belong to dreamworks and Disney and they are all amazing for creating an awesome characters. I don't own anything except for the plot.**

_**Enchanted**_

_**Prologue**_

Almost throughout my life, I lived in fear and isolation. Fear of my power getting out of control resulting of hurting others especially my sister Anna. That's when I decided to separate myself from the rest. To avoid damage and to run away from those people who was scared of me and to those people who thinks I am a monster.

But

That was before, before I realize that I shouldn't be afraid, that I shouldn't isolate myself from the rest because no matter what I do, no matter how much I ran away, it won't change the fact that this is me, this is who I am and this what I born to be. Besides, there's my sister Anna whom I know will be there for me no matter what because I know she loves me and that's enough for me to go on with my life. To do my responsibilities and duties as the new queen of Arendelle, yeah, that was enough

Yet, was it really enough?

Or maybe I am trying to find something more, something that will make my life different. Something that will make my life _enchanted. _I know I was searching for that _something _but the problem is I don't know what I am searching for. I don't know what that something is. I also know that it is totally absurd to think this way but it feels like there is a hollow inside me that needs to be filled by that something.

Something enchanted...

Oh yeah! Maybe that was what I'm trying to find. _Something enchanted_

Ha, Elsa really, do you believe in something like that? I think I need to quit thinking like this, this whole thing is just too absurd for reality.


	2. Enchanted 1: Royal Duties

Enchanted 1: Royal Duties

It's been 3 years since my life got back to normal, I mean a life with no fear, just contented on a life I have right now as a queen of Arendelle. It's also been threee years since we allowed the gates to be opened for public.

Now, many merchants have a trade in the front yard of the castle. Many wave their hands or bow in respect as I pass by and I nodded in response. I also go to the open field where I created an ice skating rink. Many children and even adults having a good time playing. The ice skating rink is open in the afternoon until sunset. It's just nice to see people having a good time. I smile.

"queen Elsa! Join us" a 7 year old girl wave at me

I smile "it's all right go enjoy yourself"

She nods and continue playing but then as soon as she glides down the rink she collides into another little girl. I cringe then I hear a cry. Immediately I am in the rink and kneel beside the crying girl

"ouch my head hurts" she cries as she holds her forehead

"oh my, I am sorry I didn't mean to!" the other girl exclaims in panic

"sshhh, it's all right" I says and holding the girl in my arms "may I see your forehead"

She let her hands down.

"there's no lump in there" I says scanning her forehead "but just to be sure" I press my palm into her forehead and let a tiny portion of cold surge out my hand

"whoa,it's cold" the girl says. I smile "you are amazing queen Elsa"

"hey wait, what's this?" the other girl pick something on the icy ground and hold it out for us to see

"it's a tooth" I state

"oh" the girl in my arms exclaims and opens her mouth to touch her gum and there's a missing tooth in there.

The other girl gives the tooth to her "you should put it under your pillow so the toothfairy will get it at midnight"

"yay, the toothfairy!" the girl exclaims

"you're highness!" I turn my head to the direction of the voice. It's Louisa, my assistant, standing outside the rink. Since she's here I already know what it means. I stand up

"you should be careful next time, both of you" I look at the two girls in front of me. They nod

"thank you queen Elsa!" they both say as I walk away from them

"so what is it?" I ask Louisa as I step out the rink

"you have a meeting with the council remember? And after that you also need to meet our new traders, then have a tea with the queen of Stellonia and..." Louisa continue to rant about my today's affair

I sigh."all right" I raise my hand signaling her to stop. She stops "I get it. Let's go first with the council okay?"

She smiles apologetically "I am sorry you're highness I know the burden of your responsibilities."

"well, what could I do, this is my duty as a queen" I smile and turn on my heels

"Elsa!" I stop in my tracks, Louisa also stop walking behind me. There's only one person who calls me by the name in oh-so-high-pitch-voice that booms out through the hallway

I turn to see Anna, my sister, running towards me

"hello Elsa! I've been looking for you. Where have you been? Anyway, there's this thing that kristoff and I were trying to do for a while now, guess what it is? We are baking cookies" her face is full of enthusiasm like a kid who just got his Christmas present "You know what? It's really fun, the smell of cookies in the oven, it's amazing! I think we-"

"Anna" I interrupt

"what?"

"I'm sorry but I have a lot of things to do today.."

"oh" her face falls in disappointment

"maybe next time" I says trying to ease her disappointment

"_maybe"_ she whispers but then she smiles, her cheery mood is coming back to place "go, you have something to do right? I'm sorry if I interrupted you"

"it's nothing" then the guilt is rising up inside me

"you're highness" Louisa warns "we're getting late for the meeting. You know the council doesn't want to keep them waiting"

"I'm so sorry Anna" and I walk away reluctantly not wanting to face her anymore that adds guilt inside me

"what?! No! You're crazy!" I stand up abruptly jolting out the other members of the council

"but your highness I think it will help you in ruling the Arendelle better.."Jovan, one of the Council, suggest in a calm voice

"ha! Do you think setting me in an arrange marriage will help me in ruling the Arendelle. I can handle the Arendelle by myself!" I throw out my hand in exasperation "this is insane!"

"but we all think that the Arendelle needs a king?"

"so do you think I am not enough?!" I said sharply "does my ruling isn't enough that I sacrifice my entire personal life for the sake of ruling Arendelle?!"

The atmosphere's temperature shot down, turning cold, like we are in a giant freezer. Specks of ice starting to crawl on the walls.

"it's not what we meant your highness" Jovan says "let's just be reasonable-"

"reasonable?!" I slam my hands on the table. Ice shot out and crawls through the table

I am so shock on what I did, even the council is shock and we all fall in an uncomfortable silence

"I'm so sorry" I says almost inaudibly "I didn't mean to, I just lost my control -I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out." I sigh "let this meeting adjourned" I walk out the room

"this is the reason why you need to have your king queen Elsa"

I stop in my tracks

"you can't handle this all alone. You are getting stressed because your taking all the responsibilities by yourself. Consider our proposal, your highness"

I continue walking without any response nor glance to them

Nightfall

And I am totally worn out

I throw myself to my bed arms spread on my side. I stare at the ceiling. This day is extremely tiring than any other days yet I don't know why. It feels like I have the same affairs today and the other days before. So why I feel like I'm completely out of energy?

Maybe because that arrange marriage thing took out all of my energy.

A knock on the door brings me back to reality

"Elsa this is me, Anna"

I sit up "come in"

The door opens and Anna slip in then she closes the door behind

"you look tired" she greets

"oh gee, thanks you've noticed" I mean it as a joke but Anna just look at me seriously, very unusual for her.

"what?" I ask

She sits beside me "I've heard that you had an argument with the council"

I sigh (I feel like I'm doing that frequently these days) "well, what you have heard is right"

"why is that?"

"simple, they setting me up on an arrange marriage"

"what?! No! They are crazy" she stands up abruptly "this is-"

I laugh

"what so funny?!"

"that's the same reaction they got on me earlier, same lines too" I said chuckling

"maybe our blood relation is getting stronger" Anna laughs too "but seriously, this whole marriage thing is crazy!-"

"agree" I interrupt

"and who are they?! They are not our parents to tell you what to do with your life! You deserve to choose who to love and choose the right man for you! I totally disapproved of this" she sweep her hand sideways

"so, what do you think I should do ms. Love expert" I cross my legs, smirking

"you- hey! What did you just call me?"

I laugh again

"but I like that, love expert huh"Anna muses "then all you need to do is say no to the council"

"but don't you think they've got a point somehow, that I need someone who will help me reign the Arendelle?"

"and what? Live the rest of your life miserable on the husband you don't really love, that's the worst!"

"maybe, I could learn to love him sooner or later"

"Elsa, don't you know that the sweetest love of all is the one that usually feels right here, that starts here" she pointed where my heart is "the one that usually felt unexpectedly not forced"

"says the love expert" I says smiling

"Elsa!" Anna scolds "take this seriously, this came from a love expert!"

"yeah! I get it" I says trying to contain my laughter

"you don't " then she throw herself on the bed and I bounce from the impact. She lies on her back and stares at the ceiling. She put her hands behind her head "but Elsa, have you experience it?"

"experience what?" I also lie on the bed beside her and stare at the ceiling

"experience to be in love for real"

I glance at her but her eyes never leave the ceiling. I stared back at the ceiling

"unfortunately, no. You are lucky because Kristoff loves you so much, so when's the marriage?"

"hey! Don't change the subject here. _You _are the subject in here" I could see the faint blush on her cheeks

"I was just asking" I defend. I close my eyes "do you think Anna I could find someone like kristoff who will loves me?" my voice sounds slurred

Anna's voice was muffled and I couldn't understand anymore what she was saying. Darkness consumes me.

* * *

**All right here's the next chapter. I promise that our almighty jack will be in the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. I really wanted to hear your thoughts about this story**


	3. Enchanted 2: That Strange Guy

**Enchanted 2: That Strange Guy**

I wake up with Anna snoring beside me.

Sunlight is seeping through the closed curtains of the windows.

Then a knock on the door follows. That must be Louisa. I'm going to bet on it.

I slip from the bed quietly not wanting to wake up Anna. I try to arrange my hair with my hands while walking towards the door. When I opened the door, I am right. Louisa is standing there ready to rant me again with today's work. Guess, I won the bet huh (with myself).

She looks at me from head to foot. Probably checking out my still messy and nest-like hair (not very queen like) and I didn't even change into my nightgown because I already fell asleep instantly.

"are you still sleeping your highness? Did I disturb you?" she asks

"not really I was already awake when you knocked. Anyway if you are going to recite to me my today's work let's just meet at the dining hall. I'll just change and fix myself" I am going to close the door when she stops me

"hey wait! That's the reason why I am here. Continue sleeping because I have nothing to recite for today."

"what?"

" this is your rest day"

"but why?" I ask in disbelief

"ah it's because the duke of Wellington cancels his meeting with you today because he has urgent matters to do, fortunately, that's your only activity for today. I've already taken care the rest of your work your majesty" she smiles

"Louisa" I say

"yes your highness?"

"did I ever tell you that you are the best assistant I've ever met?"

She laughs "I believe you haven't"

I hold her hand "then you are! Thank you very much Louisa you don't know how much this means to me"

She smiles affectionately "I know, so go and enjoy the rest of your day"

I close the door with a huge smile on my face

A day with nothing to do. This is fantastic!

I walk towards my window and throw aside the curtains with both hands. The sun flashes me with its light and sometimes I feel like the warm is so foreign to me. I also open the windows and cold wind rushes in. Winter is really coming.

My eyes unconsciously falls on the ice skating rink and notices someone is at the rink. He looks very foreign to me and I've never seen him before. His clothing is also odd. I can't even identify what he is wearing aside from the brown tight pants. His upper clothing is somewhat blue in color and he is even barefooted while wandering around the skating rink. Doesn't he feel cold walking barefooted on the ice? He also has this stick curve at the end which is odd too. But the thing that really catches my attention is

His white hair

White hair that matches mine

No one in Arendelle has the same hair color like mine,well, except if you are elderly but from the looks even from afar he looks so young and I'll admit has good looks.

Whoa, Elsa this is like the first time you admire others with their good looks especially on an opposite gender!

But wait! The rink is not yet open for public at this hour. I'm going to scold the guards later for letting an outsider in.

"hey!" I wave at the stranger

He looks at me more likely in shock as his eyes are wide open(I wonder why). Wait do we also share the same eye color which is blue? I can't see clearly.

"who are you? The rink is not yet open for the public. Just go back in the afternoon" I shout at him

He just stood there looking at me like he just saw his worst nightmare

"hello, are you all right?" I shouted back

"Elsa?"

I turn to look at Anna who is also awake and yawning as she sit up

"what are you doing there? And why are you shouting?"

"there is an outsider at the rink-" I pause because when I turn back at the rink the white-haired guy was gone. Strange.

"what?" Anna frowns and walks towards me

"the guy was gone" I lean forward the windowsill trying to find that strange guy

"who?"

* * *

"are you sure you haven't seen this guy with white hair, wearing odd clothes and holding a stick?" I insist on the guards on the castle main gate "he is an outsider!"

"maybe you are just hallucinating elsa?" Anna says "are you really sure about this guy, maybe you are just dreaming, sleeptalking or something like that"

"I am sure of it Anna I am fully awake that time I even talked to Louisa before that! I'm not even talking in my sleep"

"how about sleepwalking?"

"Anna" I groan

"okay" Anna raises both of her hands in surrender "just asking"

"besides your highness, the gates are still closed that time so it is really impossible for an outsider to come in" one of the guards says

"see" Anna says "you know what let's just go to the garden and enjoy the sun that still shining up there because Mr. Sunshine will go away when the winter comes, let's go" she stirs me away

* * *

"yohoo Elsa still with me?" Anna waves her hand in front of my face "are you still listening to me?"

"huh? What?" I shake my head "I'm sorry I was just-"

"thinking about that strange guy with white hair?" she finishes for me

We are currently sitting on the garden and enjoying the view of different flowers planted around. Well, maybe not for me if my mind is wandering on _someone _elsejust like what Anna said.

"I am sure he is real Anna" I insist again. I just knew it.

"how can you be so sure about it when no one sees him" Anna crosses her arms and leans back on the chair

I sigh "I don't know, I just feel it" another sigh "wierd isn't it?"

Anna stares at me "well, if you keep insisting that he is _real_, then maybe he is"

"do you believe me?" my eyes lighten up

"what does he looks like again?"

I straighten myself "okay, he is wearing blue I just couldn't identify what it is because it's really a foreign clothes for me and tight brown pants. He also holding a stick that is curve at the end. He has this white hair like mine. He is young and good looking-"

"hold on" Anna raises her hand "what did you say?"

I frown "that he is young?"

"no, after that"

"oh" that's when it dawns upon me what I had just said

"really, elsa" Anna has this wicked smirk on her face and it scares me " now I am totally curious about this guy. You just complimented someone! Queen Elsa who does not bats an eye on boys and rarely becomes interested on them, not even on the kings and princes whom I introduced to you before. Now, I'm hearing compliments on a very strange guy that almost no one ever seen except you!"

"Anna it's not like that!" I retort

"Seriously, don't you think he's just a ghost?"

"you know what this is pointless!" I say exasperatedly

"pointless what?"

We turn our heads in the direction of the voice. Kristoff is standing there not from afar with Sven and Olaf on both sides.

Anna gasps "kristoff!" in an instant kristoff is being crashed by Anna's hug.

Kristoff laughs "easy there girl, you're too obvious that you miss me"

"well I do!" Anna says not breaking her hug

Kristoff together with Sven and Olaf visited his _family,_ the trolls. He's gone for a week.

"don't we get a hug too?" Olaf says

"of course" Anna laughs and hugs Olaf not so tight. She even hug Sven.

"so it seems that you are having a talk here huh" Kristoff put his arm around Anna's waist.

"oh that it's just-"

"nothing important" I cut Anna and give her a look. It's not that I don't want to tell Kristoff. I just don't want to share it yet and let them think I'm delusional.

"yeah, not so important" Anna laughs then she looks at kristoff "so, how's the vacation with the trolls?"

Kristoff opens his mouth to say something but Olaf beats him to it

"it is amazing!" Olaf exclaims and clasps his stick hands together

Kristoff looks at me " your highness, would you mind if I borrow your sister for a moment"

I know they just want to have time together "okay, but be sure to bring her back to me all right?"

"Elsa!"

I laugh. "go, have fun but _behave"_

_"_elsa!" Another warning from Anna whose face is flaming red same with Kristoff.

"why, I'm just warning both of you"

"kristoff let's go" Anna drags Kristoff follow by Sven and Olaf who is starting to share his tale about his _amazing _vacation

Then they're gone. Sometimes I like this solitude because I feel relax by the quietness of being alone. I close my eyes just enjoying the sounds made by nature.

"okay, I'm going to test it again if she really sees me"

I frown still eyes close. That's definitely not a sound made by nature

Then I hear someone cleared his throat. It's a male voice

That's when I open my eyes. I yelp and scream in surprise when my eyes collided with something blue

And I realize that it's his eyes. Striking turquoise eyes.

I also realize that I was falling back together with my chair

"whoa!" he holds the backrest of the chair preventing me from hitting the ground"that was close"

Because he is holding my chair, I was sitting slanted to him. His face is dangerously close to mine.

I gape "you are real!" guess who is it. It is the white haired guy

"you could see me?" he asks in disbelief

I look down and to surprise me more, he is floating

Yes, floating, as in defying the earth's gravity. I let off another scream and yelp

"hey no-"

The next thing I knew, I am lying on the ground on the top of this strange guy. His arm is circling around my waist. My eyes widen and as fast as lightning I sat up just beside him

"oh my god! Are you all right?" I ask worriedly when I saw his eyes closed. He groans then opens his eyes. Here's again his striking turquoise eyes. He sits up slowly and I help him up.

His gaze falls on his arm I am holding. Then he stares at me.

"what?" I immediately pull away my hand

"first, you could see me, then I could touch you and vise versa, this..." -he shakes his head "this is just utterly surprising"

"you are really strange and weird. Of course I could see you I have eyes" I say

He smiles, a breathtaking smile. Honestly Elsa what's with you? "but not everyone with eyes could see me"

I am really confuse with what he is saying

"your highness!" two guards are running towards me

"that's the proof" he points towards the running guards

"what happened, your highness?" they both stop just in front of me, completely ignoring the guy sitting with me as if he is not there "we heard a scream nearby"

"huh?" my gaze goes back and forth to the strange guy then to the guards

The strange guy shrugs "told you, wait, watch" he touch the leg of one guard but his hand just pass by

"your highness?" one of the guards calls

"oh" I look up at them still in daze, then I shake my head "I-it's nothing, I-I just saw a frog and it surprised me that's why I scream and fell off from the chair, but no worries. I was not hurt"

"are you sure, don't you want us to call a doctor?"

"don't you think they're exaggerating?" the strange guy comments but I ignore it

"I'm absolutely all right, you may go now" I wave my hand dismissing them

"as you wish, your majesty" they bow at me and walk away

When they're gone I look at the guy in front of me who has this amuse look on his face "and now, who are you?"

He grins "Jack Frost, at your service m'lady"

* * *

**And our beloved Jack Frost is finally here... Stay tuned for the next chapter guys. Thanks also to Rocam51 and WickedgreenPhantom who are the first to follow this story. You seriously made my day when I saw my mail notifying me that you are starting to follow this story.**

**Don't forget your reviews**

**Until next time!**


	4. Enchanted 3: About Us

**Enchanted 3: About Us**

"so you're saying that you are the queen of this kingdom huh?" this guy in front of me who has the name of Jack says while walking in circle and holding that curve stick. That stick starts to bother me because I really don't know what's with that stick that he keeps on holding that. As if that is his lifeline.

We are on my bedroom. I am supposed to take a nap when an intruder suddenly came on my room through the window. It took all my will power not to scream again when I saw him floating and knocking through my closed window and I think you probably know who that intruder is. And now he is firing me with several questions like we are on an interrogation. The worst thing is, I don't know why I am answering those questions truthfully to think that he is a stranger, a weird stranger.

"You don't look like a queen to me" he faces me

I narrow my eyes on him "what?"

"I mean, you look very young and acts not very queen like"

I don't know if the last part is an insult or what

"and you know, I always thought that queens are supposed to be older .."

"well, I am the living proof that what you always thought is wrong" I say crossing my legs as I sat at the end of my bed "so how about you Mr. Jack, you're saying earlier that you are what? What do you call it again?"

" I am a guardian" he answers "my job is to protect the children around the globe and brings endless fun to them"

"protect the children huh" I know I sound not very convinced about what he is saying. "and you don't look like someone who is capable of protecting children" ha, it's time to get back to him

It's his turn to narrow his eyes on me "is that insult?"

I shrug "I was just telling what I thought, we're just even. Besides what you are telling sounds _really _ridiculous!"

"but you _believe _in me, that's why you can see me" he stares at me

I am caught off guard, I just don't know whether if it is because of what he said or just because of his eyes that stares at me. I just realize that it distracts me because it was like I was being hypnotize by that turquoise orbs. Creepy right?

He sighs "I know it's really hard to believe but I tell you this, Santa Claus, Tooth fairy, bunnymund and Sandman are real. They are also guardians like me who protect children"

I massage my temple not able to contain those things he is saying "and you're telling me that those mythical characters that was being told to me when I was a child is true?!"

He nods

I shake my head

"but look at me" he points at himself "I am jack frost, jack frost is just a myth and sometimes an expression usually used in winter days but now I am standing in front of you, speaking. And this is _real_"

"maybe I was just dreaming. Maybe all of _this_ is just a dream. That's why I am supposed to take a nap to forget everything because maybe when I wake up I will take everything that happened earlier is just a dream. It's just hard to believe, santa claus, toothfairy and what sandman? Whose bunnymund anyway?" I roll my eyes

He looks offended and hurt " bunnymund is responsible for bringing hope and new beginnings to children. But, it won't change the fact that you believed in me, that I was real. That's why you can see me. And now, you wanted to forget everything…"

I sigh in defeat "okay if what you are telling is real. Where are they? Where is this santa claus, toothfairy or even sandman? I wanted to see them to prove that they are real"

His face turns solemn "I know where are they but…. But I just can't see them. I just _can't _and I _shouldn't"_

I frown "but why?"

"for some reasons that' s a _rule _I should obey for the mean time" then his face lighten up "oh, if you really wanted to see one of them. We could somehow see one of them at the same time not breaking _my _rule!"

"how?" I become suddenly intrigue by this

"later at the evening" he smiles excitedly

"okay" I say slowy as I nod

"so see you at the evening, _your majesty_" he bows. Then he floats again and flies out the window. Somehow I'm getting used on his floating trick

I walk towards the window watching his retreating figure in the air until he becomes a tiny dot. When he is gone the gates open for the ice skating rink

* * *

The Evening comes.

And I am in front of a mirror for almost half an hour fixing my appearance

Not that I am trying to doll myself up to look beautiful, I am just trying to look presentable. I just wanted to look more of a queen if he doesn't see me this way. I straightened myself as I raise my head higher, gaining more confidence. I smile seeing my reflection. I am really far away with the old Elsa that lives in fear before.

"you look more beautiful when you smile like that"

My eyes widen when I saw jack's reflection on the mirror. He is standing there all smiles. I whip around to face him

"since when did you came?!" I ask in surprise

"just now"

"don't you know how to knock?!"

"oh" he looks at the opened window "since its already open I took the liberty to come in. My bad.."

I roll my eyes "so how are you going to show me this other guardian of yours?"

"it will be beautiful if we are outside" he grins

"you are not suggesting that we go out the outside the palace right?"

"Unfortunately no. We are really going out the palace"

"no! What if the guards sees us at the gate? What am I going to say?"

"Correction" he wiggles his index finger "it's only _you _that the guards will see. Secondly, who says we are going through the gates? The window is wide open we could just use that. Faster and easier." He points at the window

"and how we are going to use that window. Don't you know how high is that? To go down from that, we need to jump and I hope you know it's suicide right"

"uh, correction again. Who says we are going to jump. You are forgetting this" he suddenly float and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively

"but you are the only one who can fly like a bird here!"

"I am doing this trick for a while "he walks towards me "and its only sometime that I perfect this trick"

"what trick?"

He stretch out his hand, palm faces up "give me your hand"

"why?"

He shakes his head exasperatedly "do you have always questions on everything?! Just come on… trust me" he gets my hand

"h-hey"

"relax" he whisphers

Honestly. I feel weird about this. Ugh. Everything on him is just weird! Yet something tingles inside me. Something unexplainable feeling? Really Elsa.

"this is going to be fun!" he says excitedly

I am about to roll my eyes again when suddenly i float

"whoa!" I almost lost my balance. Good thing Jack is holding me

He chuckles "just relax okay"

"ready?" he asks

I exhale "ready as I'll ever be"

"okay!"

Then we shoot out from my room into an open air. Wind prickles my face yet it is amazing how refreshing it could be. I look down below. Everything is like a blinking dot, everything is so small

"it is fun right?" jack asks smiling

I nodded. This seems not so bad at all

"just don't let go of my hand or else, you know what will happen" he warns

I didn't answer but I like the thought of not letting go of his hand. No scratch that. Forget it.

We continue to fly, flying like there's no end. And I would say that I am enjoying this.

We landed on a roof of someone's house. Hope that all people living there is already asleep

I laugh "that was totally fun!"

Jack laugh too "I told you!... uh, Elsa, you can now let go of my hand"

"oh!" I pull my hand abruptly "yeah, right"

He sits down on a roof and I also sit, more gracefully

"so where is it now?" I look at him

He points in front "look"

I follow and I gasps. Several golden lights like thread are moving in different directions. They are more likely golden sands. But the thing that amazes me more is, those golden sands form different shapes like animals.

"is that a unicorn?" I point in one corner in disbelief

He nods "Sandman or Sandy as we usually calls him create all of this. He is responsible for the dreams of every child. Making sure that they will have a good night sleep"

"I never saw this before, probably because I am not paying attention to it. It's really amazing"

"so do you believe now on what I am saying?"

I nod "I totally believe it now"

Jack chuckles "good"

Then it starts to snow. I raise the palm to catch the snow that falls "winter is here"

"you are right. Hey wait, I think we should head back you are going to get cold here"

I laugh "I'm not cold. I am not affected by the cold of winter"

He frowns

Now it's his turn to become amaze. I raise my palm again then ice swirls in the middle of my palm, it form into an ice ball. I throw it up to the air and it explodes into smaller snowflakes. I look at jack whose looking at me stunned.

I smile "that's my power, I can wield the power of ice. I can also control the snow or if I wanted to I could make a blizzard" actually, I made the Arendelle suffer from a severe winter in the middle of summer before…

"E-Elsa, do you know who is Jack Frost? I mean in myth?"

I frown "according to what I remember from my parent's stories he-" I stop and my eyes get wide "don't tell me.."

He taps the ledge of the roof with his stick. The ledge turns solid ice. The snow couldn't do that as it just starts snowing a while ago. My mouth hangs open.

"no way.." I whisper

"who are you? Why do you have such powers?" he says narrowing his eyes

"this power is inborn. I don't know how I acquire this kind of power. This is just what I am when I was born"

"we are just exactly the same, like you are the girl version of me" he states still in awe

"and you are the boy version of me" I say

We both laugh

Then the golden sands start to encircle us. I gingerly touch the sand, it swirls around my fingers, it feels like I am touching a silk. Then the band of golden sands moves away from us.

"I think it's time to go, it's getting late" jack says

I nod much to my disappointment. I don't know when this will happen again

We start to fly again while holding each others hand. We spread our other hand on the side then a tail of ice shot out from our hands. We are like doing some acrobats in the air. Spiraling downwards then shooting up when we will about to be near the ground. Good thing no one is around to see me.

We just laugh and laugh like this the last day of our lives.

I set foot on my windowsill and jump to the floor. Finally home.

I face him smiling "so, Mr. Jack that was a wonderful night. Thank you very much"

He also smile while standing at the window sill "no formalities _my queen,_ Jack is all right. And I am happy that you enjoy the night."

I want to ask if we could do that again but it never comes out from my mouth.

Instead " then Elsa too is just all right"

Then silence

"so good night _Jack"_

"much better" he grins "good night too _Elsa_" he floats away from the window sill

"oh, before I forgot" he looks at me "I was jus joking when I said that you act not very queen like. In fact you are the most refined queen I've ever seen"

I swear my blood suddenly flood up my face

"most … gorgeous too…"

And my face starts to heat up. I just don't know what to say.

He clears his throat "anyway, gotta go.. bye!"

"hey wait!" I extended my hand to stop him. He looks back at me "will I ever see you again?"

He smile "of course, I am always around. As long as you believe in me.."

"then I _always _believe in you"

He nods and fly away, leaving a cold wind behind

* * *

**the big question in this chapter is _why _can't Jack see the other guardians or should I say _shouldn't _see the guardians? hmmmmm. the story starts to heat up. i hope you enjoy the little Jelsa moments there. hahahaha**

**anyway guys, thanks a ton to those who continue to follow this story, even subscribing it as your story favorite. you don't know how it made me smile :))). thanks also to our dear reviewers, you guys are such great motivation to create another piece of this story. at least i know that sleeping late at night is worth it. yeah, i really did sleep late last night just to write this chapter.**

**continue on reviewing guys. your reviews are like food to my soul. hahahaha, that's why i updated earlier than i thought because i got excited by your reviews, even the follows and favorites!**

**until next time!**


	5. Enchanted 4: Someone

**Enchanted 4: Someone**

Elsa, concentrate.

No! Don't think _that _focus on your work! For goodness sake!

Ugh.

I sigh in frustration and leaned back on my chair. In front of me are scattered paper works that I need to finish. Sign this and that. Approve this and that. Revision to this and that. Blah blah blah...

I have tons to do and I just don't want to pass these bulk of work to Louisa. This is not her responsibilities anyway.

But how am I supposed to do these works if a certain someone keeps on invading my mind. He is really an _intruder! _

I gaze at the window on one side. The snow keeps on falling and that kind reminds me of Jack. I wonder where is he right now? Does he also has a load of works to do or just goofing around and doing something for his own amusement.

I smile. Fun is something that is like on jack's blood and no wonder why he is guardian for children. When you are with him, it feels like you are living your life to the best. Another weird feeling.

I really enjoyed last night's event. Never in my life I felt that happy no, extremely happy or have fun like there's no tomorrow. Yes I am happy on my life before I met him, but that kind of feeling that you are suddenly on the clouds when you are together.

The way you both laugh on small things

The way he holds your hand-

Hey!

The way he said that you are gorgeous-

STOP..

Sheesh, elsa don't be so melodramatic, it doesn't suits you.

As if you don't receive any compliments before

Well, just admit that Jack is quite different

Different what?

I slam my head on the table in front of me. Now I am turning into a madman, talking to myself. Jack, what on earth did you do to me?

A knock on the door pull me out of my reverie. I straighten myself and clears my throat. "come in"

As the door opens, Louisa comes in.

"your majesty" she greets while walking towards me. She seems troubled.

"oh, Louisa what's wrong?"

"the council wants to see you"

I frown "I don't remember that I have a meeting with them"

"they said that it is urgent, they wanted to talk to you…"

"about what?"

"your engagement"

I walk through the long hallway hastily while Louisa tailing behind me, as she tries to match my pace. The walk seems to take forever. When I saw the door of the council room I walk even faster.

I don't like this

I slam the door open, jolting the members from their seats. They all stand

"for the last time. ' . ." I say before they could speak up "I never agreed on this in the first place. So don't bring this up again"

Jovan answers "your highness just give this a chance-"

"my decision won't change."

"but-"

"who is the queen in here?"

They all fall in silence

"then when will you get married? You are not immortal to lead the Arendelle forever. You will need an heir sooner or later and how are you supposed to have an heir when you don't have an husband" Jovan says

I am starting to get irritated with him

"Anna is there -"

"then it seems that you are just passing your responsibilities to others. This is your duty, this is your job because you are the queen" Jovan emphasizes the _you_ word

"don't you know that your parents were just arrange to be married*" jovan continues "and what happened to them? They lived happily and loved each other. Love can be learned"

_Elsa, don't you know that the sweetest love of all is the one that usually feels right here, that starts here" she pointed where my heart is "the one that usually felt unexpectedly not forced"_

Anna's voice echoes through my head. I wanted to feel that. That love that is unexpected.

"just give this a chance, your highness. This is also for the sake of Arendelle. We are just doing what is best for our kingdom" he says

I sigh "do you even have someone whom I will give a chance? I won't certainly pick someone because I would prefer not to choose anyone"

The council stare at me

"what?"

"if we said we have, are you going to agree with this engagement matter?" Jovan asks

"I won't still agree, all you have ask is for a chance but it doesn't mean I will agree completely. What if I don't like that person? I won't get married on someone whom I really don't like"

Jovan smiles "don't worry your highness, I am certain that you will like him"

* * *

"are you sure about this?" Louisa asks when we were back at my work room. I am sitting at my desk while Louisa is sitting in front of me.

"I'm just doing this because I wanted them to shut up about this engagement matter. I'm just getting irritated with this whole thing" I say

"so you're not going to get married with that _someone _they wanted for you?"

I shrug "I don't know? Who knows, maybe I might fall in love with that someone…"

"but don't you like someone else?"

"what?" I raise my eyebrow

"oh nothing…" she waves her hand then stand up "anyway I have to go. I have work to do" she hurries to leave

I just look at the door confusedly

* * *

I am gazing at the window, looking down at the incoming carriage. Inside that carriage is that _someone _that the council insists on me very badly.

I turn away and prepare myself for our official meet up.

* * *

I am sitting on a long sofa when I heard a knock. I look up at the door. That must be _him._

I exhaled and straighten myself "come in!"

The door opens. Jovan step in and a young man is behind him. He has a caramel blond hair and it is slightly tousled. He also has these warm brown eyes. I stand up.

"Queen Elsa, may I introduce to you, Prince Steven of Ardenia "

Prince Steven steps forward then bows "Finally your highness we've met. I've heard so much about you and it really excites me to meet you personally"

I give him a small smile "well, I hope most of what you have heard are good ones"

He smiles also "don't worry most of them are"

Jovan clears his throat "I think I'll leave you two now" he gives us a final glance before closing door.

Since it is snowing outside we decided not to leave the room anymore.

And that reminds me again of a certain _someone._

Prince Steven pulls a chair for me and I sit down. He sits across mine. We sit by the window.

I wonder where he is. Isn't he going to show up today?

"so" Prince Steven voice brings my mind back to the present time. "how are you handling the Arendelle so far…"

Maybe he isn't that bad. _Just _maybe…

* * *

Prince Steven left just a while ago and I am still sitting on the same place where he left me. I think that Prince Steven is okay and it seems that you can talk to him so easily like you won't be uncomfortable with him. That's it.

I lean my elbow at the armrest of the chair while I prop my cheek on my hand. I look at the window and sigh.

The snow keeps on falling and falling and falling and there's no Jack..

Sheesh. Why I kept on thinking of this, maybe he's just busy. He also has a life of his own.. but then…

Then I started to imagine that he is floating just outside the closed window. He waves his hand on me. I smile. I wish that he is just real…

Yet, he suddenly frowns then waves his hand on me again. That's when I started to get back on my senses. I immediately stand up and open the window

"whoa, you gave me a fright right there!" he says "I thought you couldn't see me anymore"

I gasp "I am not imagining you!"

"you're imagining me?"

"oh, I mean, I was just thinking about you earlier-"

"and now you are thinking about me"

I narrow my eyes on him when I saw this playful smirk plastered on his irritatingly handsome face

"you're making fun of me are you?"

He steps on the window ledge that makes me step backward "I didn't do anything I was just asking" he looks at me so innocently

"yeah, whatever" I sit again on the chair and cross my arms. I glare at him "why are you here anyway?"

"visiting? Oh, if you don't want me here I'll just go, maybe you are busy-"

"I never said that I don't want you here!" I stand up all of a sudden

He stares at me

Great. Elsa, might as well dig up your own grave of embarrassment.

"okay" he says slowly and he jumps to the floor "then I'll stay as the queen wishes"

I look away. This is really embarrassing.

Suddenly the door burst open that makes jack and I jump out "Elsa!"

Anna is running towards me. I give Jack a side-glance

"she wouldn't see me" he whistles and started to float while playing his staff.

I look back at Anna "Anna, don't you know how to knock?" oh, déjà vu

She stops abruptly in front of me while catching her breath "I'm sorry. I was just in a hurry to be here because I've heard from Louisa that you've already met the man that the council wants to engage with you. Did you already agree with them? Oh Elsa don't tell me you didn't because that's not a true love! You should just-"

"Anna! Will you please calm down!" I grip her shoulder "I didn't agree entirely on that engagement thing all right?"

She sighs "that's good to hear then I just thought –nevermind, but anyway how's the meet up? Is he handsome? What does he looks like? Is he okay, what?"

It's my turn to sigh. Anna is always hyperactive that sometimes I wonder if she gets tired.

I glance again at Jack who is curiously watching us

"well, I think he is okay." I answer sitting down again on the chair

"handsome?" Anna asks eagerly as she also sits across mine facing back Jack

I shrug "fair enough"

Anna groans "here we go again with your _fair enough_ answers"

"I was just telling the truth!"

"jeez, Elsa" then she leans forward, having that scary smile again "so far there's only one person that pass your standards huh"

My eyes widen. No! Anna you can't say it! Not when Jack is here!

I gaze at Jack, who keeps on watching us. This is the right time he should go! I should have let him go.

"so far.." I look back at Anna. Please don't say it… PLEASE

"the only person you've complimented is that white hair guy, but the problem is he is missing in action. Remember? The one you said that you saw on the ice skating rink early in the morning. You even said that he is good looking, wait, have you seen him again? Because sakfsajjsflfjf"

I shoved the long bread that was left on the table inside her mouth. She really talks so fast that I need to do something to stop her.

"Ewsha!" Anna takes out the bread from her mouth "hey! What was that for?"

I give her a nervous laugh "maybe you're hungry?"

"well, I'm not!"

Then I hear a snicker.

Uh-oh

Then a chuckle

I slowly look up at Jack who is trying his very best to contain his laughter

UGH.

"hey Elsa! Who is that white haired guy anyway?" Jack says

My mouth hangs open

"Elsa? What happened? Why your face is flaming red?" Anna asks

Can someone get me a coffin and bury me to the grave of Embarrassment? Thank you very much

* * *

***Elsa's parents getting arrange marriage, i just made that up for the sake of this story. i really don't know if they are arrange marriage or what.**

**when i was browsing my facebook earlier, i've seen a petition for jack and Elsa's movie together. so far it reaches 1000 signatures. have you encountered that? well, i don't even know if its true but since we are all Jelsa's fan here might as well share it. hahaha. anyway, don't forget your reviews! and unending thanks for those who keep on reviewing, subscribing as your favorite and follows. i reply to your reviews via PM's, so you are also free to PM me if you like. :))  
**

**this chapter was just like an intro for our Prince Steven. Will he became an enemy or an ally who will truly loves Elsa?**

**Stay tuned guys. Until Next time!  
**


	6. Enchanted 5: More about you

**Enchanted 5: More about you **

I am at the balcony watching people of different ages on the ice skating rink. The snow just stopped a while ago.

"you are quiet" Jack says who was sitting in the railings on my side

How am I supposed to talk when I just got embarrassed in front of a certain _white hair_ guy

"are you mad?"

I pretend that I didn't here anything

"or just embarrassed?"

"do you have to spell that out loud?" I suddenly look at him. I couldn't help it. I need to do something to save the little pride and dignity that was left on me.

He smiles. I hate it when he smiles like that. It feels like there's no perfect smile that could match his "so, it's the second one huh, well don't be, I'm flattered anyway. Because it's not everyday that I get compliments especially from a queen."

Okay, that makes me feel better. A little bit.

"jeez Elsa don't be so work up about that you know, sometimes it's not bad to say vocally what you truly feels as long as it won't hurt other's feelings. In my case, I am glad that I passed your standards"

I remain silent

I hear him sigh then he floats in front of me. He taps his palm with his staff then a mini whirlwind appears on his palm. When the whirlwind was gone, an ice rose appears floating on it. I couldn't help but be amazed on it's beauty as the ice rose glitters.

He holds the ice stem "peace offering" he hands me the rose

"okay, you are forgiven" I says accepting the rose. I gaze down at it "it's beautiful"

"like you"

My head jerks up to him

"see, it's not that bad to let out what's inside your head" he taps his temple with his index finger

Easy for you to say.

* * *

"your sister amuses me" Jack suddenly said. I look up at him. He is gazing at the picture frame hanging on the wall. It's a painting of me and Anna.

We are on my work room and as usual I'm doing my queen duties as I sit on my desk.

"why is that?" I ask

He shrugs "dunno, maybe because she talks a lot and and it feels like she's pretty optimistic about everything. "

I chuckle "well, what you feel is right. We are completely opposite as if we are not sisters"

"let me guess" Jack raises his index finger as he walks towards me. When he is just in front of me, he looks at me as if scrutinizing every fiber I have on my face.

I move my head backward. I feel awkward and very self-conscious about what does my face looks like.

"what?" my voice seems in a high pitch tone.

"you are too reserve" he suddenly states as he continue to stare at me and leans forward "you're too lock up as if you don't want anyone to see what's inside you."

"excuse me?"

He straighten "well, that's just what I observe. Am I right?"

I sigh "maybe you're right. Maybe because I got used staying away from others because of fear that I might hurt someone else with my powers. Could you believe that I made Arendelle suffer in a snow storm in the middle of summer?"

"what?!"

I lean at the back of my chair "that's when I really feared my powers. People here in Arendelle before thought that I was a monster because they learned that I have ice power. Then I accidentally brought winter in the middle of summer. The worst thing is I almost froze Anna to death when I couldn't think properly because fear and panic consumed me"

He stares at me, mouth slightly open "woah, that's quite a history." then he smiles "well, that's before right? It won't happen again"

I smile back "yeah, because I've learned that when you love what you've got. Fear is just a dust that you can swat away"

We both laugh

"so, what's this marriage I am hearing. Are you really getting married?"

I face turn solemn "oh that, well the council wants me to, so there will be a heir to the throne someday"

"the council wants you to, but the question is, do you want to?"

I stand up and walks towards the frame hanging in the wall of my long gone parents. I look up at it "maybe, if I fall in love with him"

"what if it didn't happen?"

"I honestly don't know."

"you are torn between yourself and your responsibilities, aren't you?"

I whip around and look at him. He is staring at me again.

We stare at each other

And I couldn't hold it anymore and look away "at first, I really don't like to get married with who-knows-who but when I gave it a thought, maybe, it isn't that bad. Since my mother and father were also got arrange marriage and they lived happily. Maybe I could achieve the same"

"it's all maybe and you're not even sure about it. You're going risk something that you might regret in the future"

"I just have to give it a time you know" I smile at him

"oh well, says the queen, but you know what, let me give you a friendly advice as long as you are happy with whatever you are doing the right decision is not hard to achieve"

"I really appreciate that friendly advice, jack"

* * *

The next day prince Steven comes again

"for you, your highness" he hands me a bouquet of red roses which reminds me of _something._

I accept the flowers "oh thank you, they are beautiful"

We both sat on a long sofa

"but nothing could be compared with your beauty, your majesty"

I smile. Compliments are overflowing these days. I notice.

"so how are you?"

I laugh "you're asking how I am after a day as if something major always happened after a day ends"

"well, anything could happens within 24 hours"

"you're right" I smile

He scratches the back of his neck "well, I just don't know what to say next" he looks down

"then how about yourself. Tell me anything about yourself"

He grins "as you wish"

(after a half an hour)

"really?! That's unbelievable!" we are both laughing hard " you made a prank on a duke?!"

"actually it's my brother who thought that idea." Steven says

"then what did you do?" I ask

"well, we put peppers on his table napkin and when he wipes his mouth with it" he shakes his head "it's a disaster. And there's more we add a tons of salt on his soup and you don't know how much my father yelled the cook"

"you are just down right naughty aren't you?"

"hey it's not me! It's my brother!" he raises his index finger "wait, the worst prank we made on that duke is when we put a dog's poop on the seat of his carriage!"

"what?! That's ridiculous!" I say in disbelief

"that's the truth but unfortunately, father learned we were the mastermind of those pranks because someone saw us when we were putting the poop on the carriage. So we ended up grounded for 3 months"

"3 months was quite long. I hope you've learn your lesson from that"

"yeah, 3 months was a torture and I promised to myself that I won't engage myself again with my brother's evil ideas"

We chuckle

"and right now, brother is behaving himself because he has Ardenia to rule"

"well, that's good to hear then. How's he doing now?"

"he is ruling Ardenia well and already have a family of 2 kids. Brother always teases me to get married soon or else I'll rot to death without someone who's going to mourn at my funeral" he smiles

At the mention of married I fall silent

"uhm, your majesty.."

I look at him

He smile earnestly on me "I'm willing to wait. I like you and I think someone like you is worth waiting"

"uh, is that a confession?"

"yes, I really admire you, your majesty and I don't want you to rush with anything"

I exhale "well, thank you. I'm glad you are taking things slowly."

He smiles

* * *

I put down the vase of red roses beside the ice rose. I put the ice rose on a transparent cylinder and made it cold so the rose won't melt.

I lean at the table where the roses are. I stare at them. Something crosses my mind all of a sudden. I become curious about jack's life. I wonder what his life looks like. I'm going to ask him about that when he visits here again.

* * *

**Someone's P. O. V**

"ugh. This is bad! _They_ are too dumb on what they truly feels! What now?." she continues to walk back and forth as she glances at the glowing ball where a certain white hair girl who stares at a bouquet of roses and an ice rose could be seen.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed our little chapter there**

**Till next time! **


	7. Enchanted 6: Believe in Him

**Enchanted 6: Believe in Him**

"great! Winter ball is coming! This going to be awesome" Anna says dreamily while clasping her hands together

I scan the different books in the shelf of our huge library. Some books are worn out and already covered with dust. I went to the library because I'm trying to find a book about some political governance that might help me in ruling Arendelle. I just don't know why Anna is here too.

"all day of fun as a lovely music plays.." she twirls dramatically

Oh, right winter ball. It's recently that we started this annually, it's also like a celebration of the incoming holidays and a thanksgiving for a fruitful year.

"then you are going to dance with different handsome princes and dukes and..."

I look at her "don't you think, kristoff might be jealous with that?"

Anna chuckles "well, he shouldn't because he knows that no one can match him."

I shake my head but a smile forms on my face

Then she twirls again "oh winter ball full of joy, all night of laughter and fun~" she says in a sing-song voice.

She twirls and twirls and twirls while humming until she hit a shelf. The shelf shakes and books start to fall on her

"woah, woah"Anna tries to dodge the falling books but then she trips and falls flat almost kissing the floor. Then the last book falls on her head "ow.. I think, the books here have a grudge on me. Don't you think Elsa?"

I sigh and continue to find a certain book. I pick a red book which is quiet new because there's only a little dust formed on the cover.

"oh what's this" I hear Anna says. I'm too focus reading the contents of the book about politics

"a collection of myths huh.." Anna continues

"oh Elsa, look, there's a dude here with same powers as yours."

"it's just myths Anna" I say. My eyes still glued to the book

"it says he is Jack Frost.."

I stop reading and look at Anna. She is sitting on the floor while the book is on her lap

"Jack Frost, a personification of frost, ice, snow and freezing cold weather. He is said to be an old man-" I raise an eyebrow at the mention of old man "- who brings winter. He can be a friendly spirit but kills his victims by covering them with snow when he is provoked.

I stare at her, then Anna looks up at me "what?"

"oh" I close the book and return it to the shelf. I walk towards Anna and sit on the chair beside her. I cross my legs "what do you think of Jack Frost then?"

"well I think that" she shifts in her place "he is a grumpy old man who is scary enough"

I want to laugh at her description

"why is that?" I ask

Anna shrugs "dunno, that's just what I thought. Why are you asking anyway." she looks at me

"nothing, what if he is real?"

Anna laughs "you're the one who says he's just a myth"

"just what if you know, anything could be possible this days" I raise my palm facing up and a swirling ice and small snowflakes appear. They move away from my palm like wind encircling Anna. She giggles when a small snowflake touch the tip of her nose

"cold" she continues to giggle "well if he is real, maybe it will be amazing because it won't be only you who has ice power but still, I think he is scary"

Then an idea hits me. I smirk. Maybe it's time for Anna to meet the mythical character.

* * *

"what? Do you want me to meet your sister?" Jack says as he busily balance himself on his staff standing on the floor.

I am sitting at the foot of my bed while watching him doing some acrobatic tricks in front of me

"well, I think it won't be that bad to meet her. Besides do you know what her description about you? She said that you are a grumpy old man"

Jack lost his balance as the staff fell on the ground. Thankfully, jack manage to have a safe landing on the floor.

"what did she say?!"

I laugh at his reaction. "I think it's time to prove her that she is very wrong about her description"

"then how am I supposed to do that when no one sees me except you?"

A knock on the door cut our conversation. I look at the door then back at jack.

"go on. Whomever that person is he won't see me"

"come in" I say

Then the door opens. I'm surprise that it is Olaf. He pokes his head from the door.

"hi Elsa-" he looks at jack's direction "oh sorry to interrupt, I didn't know that you have a visitor"

My eyes widen

"you have a visitor?!" it's a double surprise when Anna too, poke her head from the door.

Olaf comes in and walks towards jack "hi I'm olaf and I like warm hugs"

"uh, Olaf, are you talking to a window?" Anna says uncertainly and comes in too, kristoff is behind her.

I stand up and look at jack whose eyes are big like mine. I'm just not sure where he is more surprise, seeing a talking snowman or knowing that someone could see him aside from me.

"no, Anna, there's a boy here" Olaf points to jack

"a boy?" Anna raises an eyebrow. Kristoff seems confuse as her.

"all right" I raise both of my hands. They all look at me "I never thought that this going to be sooner than I expected" I look at Anna and Kristoff "uh, this is kind of wierd and unbelievable but there is really a boy in there, Olaf is right."

They stare at me

I groan. This harder than I thought

"the thing is, you have to believe in him or else you won't really see him. Actually he is Jack Frost"

Anna gasps "the grumpy old man?!" she encircles her arm with kristoff's arm and almost hide behind him

"excuse me?" Jack narrows his eyes on Anna

"no Anna it's not what you think. In fact..." I exhale "he is the guy at the skating rink. Remember?"

Another gasp from her "the good-looking guy?"

I sigh "yeah"

"that's better than a grumpy old man" Jack smirks

"oh, I want to meet him. I want to meet him!" Anna is like a child who's excited for candy treats "I do believe in him now." then she closes her eyes.

she elbows kristoff who is beside her, still eyes closed "you should too"

"ow ,you know what this is crazy..." he sighs in defeat "Okay, let's give this craziness a shot" he closes his eyes

"be sincere.." I say then I look at Jack "be ready"

"the thing I like most in my immortal life is knowing that someone believes in me" Jack smiles.

"oh my.."

I look at Anna whose eyes are wide staring at jack. She slowly comes towards jack still in awe "are you jack frost?"

Jack shrugs "well, as far as I remember, yes that's me"

She poke his arm "you are really real!"

"can I open my eyes now?" kristoff says

Anna and I laugh "of course" I say

He open his eyes and stare at jack "this is crazy..."

We all laugh except him

"hey Anna aren't we forgetting something?" Olaf asks

"forgetting something?"she frowns

"the snowman remember?" kristoff says recovering from his shock

"oh right!" her face brightens "the reason we all came here is to ask you if you want to join us"

"join us where?" I ask

She smiles "do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

**finally, Anna met jack! this a fast update because i'm trying to update as many chapters as i can this week because next week i'm going back to my old house and there will be no net in there and i'm going to stay there for 2 months i guess. but! i'm going to do my best to find a way to update and i hope you will bear with that..**

**and for the typos and grammatical errors as someone pointed it out, sorry for that xD. i didn't proofread the earlier chapter and when i saw it. yeah. that chapter needs an editing, same also with the other earlier chapters. i'm going to edit them soon (if there will be huge free time for me and mr. laziness won't attack me xD) and i'm trying my very best to make presentable chapters (less gram. errors), so yeah that's it. thanks for pointing it out anyway because it will serves a reminder to be careful next time ^_^**

**don't forget your reviews, i'm glad seeing what you thought about this ^^, thanks also for the continuous favorites and follows, i really really really appreciate that and it makes me smile like my cheeks going to crack. hahaha**

**before i forgot, i got the description of Jack from the wikipedia,..**

**till next time guys!**


	8. Enchanted 7

**Enchanted 7: Do you want to build a snowman?**

"ready for fun?" Jack asks, snowball in hand.

"Yes! Yes!" Anna says as she jumps excitedly

"okay. Here we go!" then he throws the snowball aiming at me..

Wait.. What?! Me?!..

"watch out Elsa!" I hear Anna shouts

I duck just in time the snowball sailed above my head. Then I hear laughters and the most dominating laughter comes from that white-haired dude

"be alert next time!" I hear him shouts and he laughs again

"hey!-" I never finish what I am going to say when the snowball hits my face squarely

"I told you to be alert!"

"you are now the _it_ Elsa!" Anna says and laughs again

I wipe my face "it's unfair! Why it's always need to be me!" I complain

"uh, Elsa there's no rule of dodge the snowball that says whose going to be your aim and whose not, the only rule is dodge and dodge if not, you are the it" Jack lectures like a teacher

Oh, right dodge the snowball. I shouldn't have agree with this. It feels like we are back on being kids and as kids we should have a playground. And the location for our so called playground, the ballroom.

This place had so much memories of me and Anna when we're children, this is where we used to play and have fun. Yet, this is also the place where I accidentally hurt Anna with my powers that started my fear.

"yohoo Elsa!"

I blink. That's when I got back to the reality, that I am standing in a middle of snowy ground, courtesy of me and Jack and that I am in the large ballroom filled with so much memories. Memories that should be more of a happy ones. So much for the dark past, they should be buried in the deepest part of earth, of my heart.

I smirk "all right, if this what you want, I'll give it to you." I remove my crown and throw it on one corner and I also remove my long cape. "bring it on"

"oh, I don't like this" kristoff murmurs

"the snow queen is back!" Anna gasps

"this is going to be fun" Olaf says

I form a snowball with my power

"let's see what the snow queen can do" Jack smirks

Maybe turning back to kids won't be that bad

I smirk at Jack. He smirks back, that annoying smirk. The snowball is bouncing on my palm. Then I turn to Anna and throw the ball at her. It hit her squarely on the face

"goal!" I shout and laugh

"hey!" Anna complains and looks annoyingly to me. I smile sweetly "you are so going to pay for this" she says and picks up a lump of snow to the ground and form it into a ball "taste my revenge!"

"i'm ready!" I say

She aims the ball at me but throw it on kristoff.

It's a goal and we all laugh

"so this is your strategy huh" Kristoff says snowball at hand "Olaf! Catch!" he throws the snowball at Olaf

"what?! Catch? Where?" Olaf frantically says then the snowball hits him in the chest sending him to the ground

"hey! We are playing dodge the snowball not catch the snowball!" Jack shouts

Then another laughters errupt

The next thing we knew, flying snowballs are everywhere. I try my very best to avoid the dangerous snowballs like we are on a war zone, avoiding every bomb on loose. The difference is, we are soldiers whose having fun on a war as the laughters never ends.

Then I felt something cold hit my back. I groan

I turn around "who did that?"

"me" I yelp when I saw jack hanging on the balcony upside down, smirk plasters on his face

I narrow my eyes and throw a snowball at him. To my frustration, he dodge the ball with ease landing on the ground gracefully. He is the hardest to hit because he can do acrobatics which is totally unfair.

"come on! Try harder" he teases

"later" I smirk then turn and throw the snowball at kristoff. I hit him on the arm

Anna screams and runs when she realize that kristoff will aim at her but she trips and the snowball hit her on the head

Kristoff raises both of his hand "sorry, just part of the game!"

Anna groans but then she throw a snowball at olaf. It hits him on his stick arm and the stick arm flies away.

"oh, my arm is gone" he states looking at his missing body part

"oops! Sorry, just part of the game!"

The war continues, no one wants to be defeated like our lives depend on it.

I am walking on one corner as I crouch. Everything happened so fast that I didn't know whose already the it.I crane my neck and look at the distance. Anna, kristoff and Olaf are in the middle. I continue to walk when I hit something making me sit on the ground

"ouch.." I massage the side of my head that receives the impact

"ow.."

I look where I hit myself. I see jack also rubbing the side of his head while sitting on the ground. So it's not something but someone huh

"oh, it's you." he says still rubbing his head

Then I realize something. My eyes widen "you are not the it, aren't you?!"

"what? Of course not. It's olaf"

I sigh in relief but then laugh as I realize how much I am into the game. It's actually fun.

"why are you laughing?" Jack suddenly asks

"oh, nothing" I shake my head "it's been a long time since Anna and I had this so much fun because I was always busy with my duties to the Arendelle. It brings back the good old days. Hey, wait why are you here anyway"

"of course, I'm hiding, snowballs are everywhere"

I laugh

He smiles "laughing like that suits you, you should do that often" he winks at me. Then he's gone

That feeling when I am momentarily stunned there, unable to move, paralyze like I am enclose on ice. Come on Elsa it's just a wink. Everyone could do a wink

Yeah, that's right. Everyone could do it.

But why on earth your heart is beating so fast like it will come out of your chest?

Then something cold hits the side of my face

The loose bomb

"yay! I hit the goal!" Olaf shouts

* * *

After that tiring dodge the snowball, we all sit in the middle while Anna decides to do a snowman. Kristoff is sort of helping her out doing a big snowball that will serves as the body and Olaf just talks and talks.

That left us _two_ sitting not from afar watching Anna creates her greatest craft ever made, as she stated a while ago.

"that talking snowman still creeps me out"

I look at jack who's beside me, he's staring at the soon greatest-craft-ever-made. I should have look away but those mesmerizing turquoise orbs refrain me from doing so. Then he looks at me, I couldn't look away anymore because he already saw me.

"oh, well" I clear my throat "get used to it, if you're going to be here always" I just whisper the last part and I look away

He chuckles "maybe I should get used to it, since I think I'm going to be here for a while"

I resist the urge to smile widely

"did you create him somehow?" he asks pointing at olaf

I nodded "ah yeah sort of, it's Anna who put the last touch like the nose carrots"

"well, I guess Anna has an eye for arts, huh"

We both laugh

"hey you two love birds look at my greatest craft ever made"

We both look at Anna's direction and see a female version of olaf with my crown on her head.

"it's wonder-" I frown. Something's wrong with what Anna had just said.

When it dawns upon me..

"ANNA!"

She burst out laughing, holding on her stomach. "oh, Elsa, you look like an apple!"

Ugh. Why does Anna needs to embarrass me all the time whenever Jack is here. Doesn't she know that I still have a reputation to uphold as a queen?!

* * *

**don't forget to click next Page. It's a double update!**


	9. Enchanted 8: Closer

**Enchanted 8: Closer**

Come on Elsa! Just ask it! What is so hard in asking what your life looks like? You are just curious right?

I glance at the certain white hair guy who is sitting at the sofa while amusing himself on playing a snowglobe he snatched at the displays a while ago.

And now, I'm still having an internal debate if I'm going ask it or not. It feels like I became suddenly shy and feared that he might evade the question because we are _not _that _close._

_"_you know what" he suddenly says that makes me jump out of my seat. Thankfully, he didn't notice.

He stands up and walks towards me while the snowglobe bounces on his palm.

"this snowglobe reminds me of someone" he says

"who? Your lover or your special someone?" I ask. I don't know, it's just came out of my mouth and I mentally slap my mouth for that.

He laughs, so hard that someone might think I've just said the funniest joke ever.

"why are you laughing?"

"oh" he wipes the side of his eyes. When he sobered up, he speaks "it's just ridiculous, you know, lover?! Special someone?! As far as my life concerns, I never had that _one."_

"ah" I don't know what to say anymore.

"but I like to experience _that. _Having _someone special _in your life." he stares at me. I couldn't look away. Something pulls me to stare back at those eyes.

Yet I know I need to look away so I clear my throat and look down at the scattered work papers on my desk. "so who's that someone who you remember because of that snowglobe"

"it's North!"

I look up at him and see that he is grinning

"who?" I ask confusedly

"North also known as Santa Claus" he sits across me

"oh, yeah. Santa Claus" then I remember that he is real, together with the toothfairy, sandman and who's the other one? Benny? Ben? Bunnyben? I don't really remember

"yeah!" Jack says excitedly "he always brings his snowglobe wherever he goes because it serves as a key to go to the other world"

"other world?"

He nods "like bunnymund's place also known as the warren. It's kind of underground but it's really good down there. It is like an egg factory for easter egg hunt"

I smile "I could really tell that it is a wonderful place from the way you talk about it"

He smiles back "yeah, we were not in good terms before but we help each other when we were in crisis back then so we are good as friends now"

"that's good to hear." I stare at him. He has this nostalgic look in his eyes "Something's wrong?"

"nothing. It's just that I haven't seen all of them for a while now.."

Then I remember "it's because you _can't _see them right?"

"I _shouldn't_" his face becomes serious

"why?" he already said this before and now I become curious to know why.

"uh..."

"it's all right if you don't want to tell me, I respect privacies you know.." I immediately says. It feels like he has having difficulty answering me.

"thank you." he smiles

"no problem, just wondering, how you became a guardian?"

"oh that" he faces lightens up "the man in moon chose me"

"the what?!"

"the man in moon. The moon you usually saw up there in the sky, it's alive but man in moon doesn't talk and it frustrates me sometimes"

I rub my temple

"is it too much?" he asks worriedly

"it's just hard to believe but yeah, go on.." at least he is starting to tell me something about his life

"so the man in moon chose me. At first I really don't know why he chose me. But then, when my memory came back, I learned the reason why.."

"and that is?"

"I saved my sister. I saved her when she's going to fall on a pool of very cold water on a winter day. Instead, I'm the one who fell and man in moon brings me back to life making me immortal and do my duty as a guardian"

I don't know what to say. I am in too much awe

"what?"

I shake my head "so you _do _have a sister too huh"

"I _did _have"

I raise an eyebrow

"well, because I'm immortal now, my sister was probably dead because of aging"

"oh, yeah right. So do you know how long you are living as an immortal now?"

" uh, I don't know, I lost count of it"

"maybe it's good being an immortal huh. There's nothing to fear of..."

"you are wrong" he wiggles his index finger "being immortal doesn't mean there will be no things to fear of. I still have my _greatest _fear."

"and what is it?"

He looks at me straight to the eyes "fear of not being _believe _in... Because I'm going to be invisible in your eyes when you don't believe in me. It is like the same with being _dead"_

"so I'm not going to see you anymore if I stop believing in you?" I ask

He nods "you won't do that, will you?"

I smile "of course"

"promise?"

"promise" I confirm

"that's a relief then.. Hey Elsa..."

"hmm?"

"we are friends right?"

I laugh "of course!"

"good! Because I've just told you my biggest secret ever. Even toothfairy and the others don't know I still have that fear"

"then, it's my pleasure to be trusted with your biggest secret ever. But why did you tell me that?"

He shrugs "dunno, I just felt like I could trust you, not that I don't trust my other friends. Ugh. I don't know. Wierd feeling I guess"

I laugh at what his face looks like. It seems that he has having trouble with something he really don't understand.

Maybe we are _not _that _close_

Because I think we got

_Closer_

* * *

**Someone's P.O.V**

she sighs "not bad.. At least _they_ are getting somewhere huh"she props her cheeks on her hand while her elbow leans on the arm rest of the chair. Her long red hair flows majestically on her back. She is gazing fondly at the glowing ball resting on the table in front of her. An image of a white hair girl and boy talking to each other could be seen at the glowing ball.

* * *

**hey people out there I've edited something on enchanted 5 someone's POV, and it is just a very tiny details I added to make things clearer and to avoid too much confusion especially to HopelessRomantic183. Haha sorry! My mistake.. XD. So guys, you might want to check that out. Now if you're still confused about that someone's POV just wait patiently for the next chapters :)) **

**And speaking of patiently waiting. I think I'm going to have slower updates from now on because of the said reason on the previous chapter. Sooo I hope guys you're going to bear with me. But don't worry I'll do my very best to find a way to update**

**Your unending subscription to favorites, followers, and your reviews are really awesome so keep that up! THANKS :)**

**Till next time!**


	10. Enchanted 9

**Enchanted 9: What do you think?**

The preparation for the Winter Ball starts early since the Winter Ball is one of the main annual events in Arendelle so everyone in the castle seems to gather in the ballroom to do their respective assignments, of course, that also includes me.

"ah, your majesty, the new silverwares had arrived" Louisa approaches me "the traders are waiting at the gate"

"oh I see, but can you please attend that a for a moment?" I say

Louisa smiles "as, you wish, your majesty" then she walks away after bowing

"your highness, the head chef wishes to have the list of foods to prepare" a servant approaches me

"just get the list from louisa. She's on her way going to the front gate" I answer

The servant bows and walks away

"queen Elsa" Another servant comes "the orchestra is asking what kind of music you wanted them to play"

"tell them, that I trust their perception on music" I smile

"as you wish" the servant walks away

I'm not even blinking when another servant came holding two different colors of table clothes "uh, your highness, what color would you prefer to choose, blue or white?"

I sigh "I think, the blue one will be okay"

I'm about to breath in when "your majesty, what flavor of cake would you like? Mocha or chocolate?"

I set my lips into thin line before speaking "chocolate will suffice"

Could you believe that I was like that for hours? Even though we are going on the same routine every year, it is still frustrating that every single. Tiny. Little. Bit detail relies unto you.

I wouldn't be surprised if someone comes to me and asks "your majesty, should I eat my meal now or later? Or your majesty, should I jump on a thirty foot drop or just hang myself on a rope?"

What to expect? Of course Elsa, you are the queen.

After a while I started to feel the exhaustion of the whole thing. I couldn't just take a break when it feels like everything is going to be in chaos if I just close my eyes in a second.

"your highness.."

"what is it this time?" I snap. I turn to face the another servant

But then, I'm surprise to see that it isn't a servant as I expected to be.

"oh Prince Steven, what a surprise" I say

"oops, sorry, it feels like you are about to explode any minute. What's wrong?"

I smile "nothing, what brought you here?"

His smile becomes wider "nothing much, I just thought that you miss me so I visit"

"what?! Your ridiculous, miss you? Never"

He feigns to be hurt and holds his chest "now, you are wounding my heart"

I smile playfully "I never miss you, not a little bit"

"and just now, you stab my heart. You are merciless" his face contorts into a painful expression

I couldn't help but laugh

He smiles "it's a relief to see your face brightens like that unlike earlier"

"oh" I pause "thanks..."

"so everyone is getting busy because of the winter ball huh?" he looks at his surroundings

"right everyone is busy" then I lower my voice "but I'm the busiest"

He looks at me

"your highness" a servant approaches me "some traders wishes to see you"

I'm about to open my mouth to agree when Steven wraps his arm around my shoulder and looks at the servant "tell to the traders that the queen will take a break for a while so she wouldn't see them" then he looks at everyone else in the room and speaks in higher voice "everyone! You're doing a great work for today so all of you deserve a break!"

Steven stirs me away from the room

When we are outside, it feels like I came back to my senses

I remove his arm on my shoulder harshly. I face him "what on earth?! Who are you to dictate my people of what they should do? Who are you to intervene?!"

"how am I suppose not to intervene when you are like to pass out because of exhaustion?!" his voice is higher than mine

I am startled by his sudden outburst that I become silent

He heaves a sigh "jeez, what a troublesome queen" he murmurs then he holds my hand "let's go, you need a minute to relax"he drags me away

There is something really wrong about this setup. First, I should be the one who is supposed to play the role of being the host here instead Steven is the one who is pouring tea on my cup while I am sitting there like I was the visitor. Second, he is seriously and awkwardly quiet and I'm not used to it. Lastly, there is something on the way he gazes at me that make me feels like I want to sink in from my chair. It's kind of creepy. He sits on the chair across mine.

"look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier" he breaks the thick wall of silence

"which one are you sorry for? For snatching my authority, for yelling at me or for calling me a troublesome queen?" I narrow my eyes leaning back on my chair

He laughs "really.." then he shakes his head "all right, I'm sorry for snatching your authority back then, I'm a little bit sorry for yelling at you and I'm not sorry at all for calling you a troublesome queen"

I gape "you're unbelievable! You're a little bit sorry for yelling at me and you're not sorry at all for calling me troublesome?! What is supposed to mean by that?"

"you deserve some yelling because you are too stubborn for your own good-"

"and now, I was being stubborn" I cut in

"because that's just the truth!" he argues back "that's why you are really troublesome. Even if you are in the brink of dying, you wouldn't call for a help and because of that you are making me worried about you. Don't you know that?!"

For the second time around I'm speechless

He pokes me in the forehead

"hey!"

"quit dressing yourself about everything. Even if you are the strongest queen of all time, you deserve some time to pause and breath. It isn't that bad to think for yourself sometimes and stop worrying about the Arendelle all the time. You have a life too, you know. Don't you realize that Arendelle will be in much more trouble if their queen just broke down due to an intense stress. You're just human, not made of stone."

I stare at him

He frowns "what?"

I shake my head "it feels like you've change into a complete different person"

"just being a concern citizen" he sips on his tea

"Seriously, thank you Steven"

He pause, the cup of tea freezes mid-air. He looks at me

It's my time to frown "why are you looking at me like that?"

He puts down his cup on the table "you just said my name"

I stare at him confusedly "isn't that your name?"

"you said it without honorifics. I like it"

"oh.." then I smile "you can call me El-"

"no" he cuts in "I don't want to. If you're just going to say that I can call you Elsa. I don't want it"

"why?"

He smile "just serves as a reminder that you are higher than me"

"I don't understand..."

He continues to smile "then stop trying to understand it. But I like you calling me Steven. It feels like I'm closer to you.."

"but it's unfair-"

"no, it's not unfair. It's just the way it is"

I sigh in frustration "quit speaking in riddles!"

"maybe you won't understand this now, but maybe you will in the future.."

I groan "I don't get you at all.."

He just continue to smile

The door suddenly opens making us both jump

"El-" Anna freezes "oh, you have a visitor"

I groan again "Anna how many times do I have to tell you to knock!"

"uh, should I head back and close the door again then knock?"

I roll my eyes "you're hopeless!"

"I think I'm interrupting something better go-"

"no" I stop her "since you're already here just come in and meet our visitor"

"okay" Anna steps in and closes the door behind

Steven stands up and I follow. Anna walks towards us

"Anna, meet Prince Steven of Ardenia" then I look at Steven "Steven, this is my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle"

Anna curtsies "it's my pleasure to meet you"

Steven bows "the pleasure is all mine, your highness" he looks at me "you've got a beautiful sister"

I smile "I know"

"Are you perhaps..." Anna speaks up "the guy that the council wants to engage with my sister?"

"Anna" I give her a look but she chooses to ignore me

"oh.." Steven says "sort of.. But it's still up to your sister"

Anna nods. Then she surveys Steven like she is trying to rip his soul out of his body with her gaze. Steven seems awkward by it.

"Anna, stop being like a guard looking on a culprit" I say

"so Prince Steven... " Anna begins. She really decides to ignore me like I didn't exist

* * *

When the night comes, Anna and I are both looking down on the windows where the carriage of Steven going out the palace could be seen

"he seems nice and civil but I still vote for jack" Anna speaks suddenly

"what?" I look at her

She sits on the chair where Steven was sitting a while ago "even though I already met prince Steven it wouldn't change my opinion that I like jack for you more than prince steven"

"hah, you talk like I'm having two options as to whom I should marry. As if I'm going to marry jack.."

"won't you?"

I look at Anna incredulously "Jack and I are just friends!"

"and what about you and Prince Steven, aren't you friends?"

I frown "I don't know where this conversation going.."

Anna shakes her head "you're the one who's helpless here"

Then she stares at me "look Elsa, there are people you are comfortable with even if it's the first time you've just met and you just click, even though I might be _wrong_ because of what happened to Hans before, but then, do you think that Hans and Jack are the same? Or maybe Hans and Prince Steven are the same?"

"Anna, Hans, Jack and Steven are three different people!"

Anna shrugs "maybe, but then, how about you Elsa?" she tilts her head to the side "what do you think of Jack? What do you think of Steven? Or are they just the _same_ because both of them are your friends?"

She stands up and yawns "i'm already tired. Need some rest. You should to Elsa, you need most of it"

Then she's gone leaving me wondering about what she just said. Anna is acting strange.

* * *

**it's a double update don't forget to click next page  
**


	11. Enchanted 10: Coming Back

**Enchanted 10: Coming Back**

_What do you think of Jack? What do you think of Steven? Or are they just the same because both of them are your friends?_

I don't know what's with those words but it leaves me sleepless that very night

I am standing pace away from the table where the withering roses and an ice rose were placed.

What do I think of Jack?

What do I think of Steven?

On the other hand, they could be the same because they are your friends.

I sigh. This wouldn't do. I think, I should go back to that place to think…..

"You know what, you will have trouble sleeping if you are standing?"

I jump and almost scream when a sudden voice spoke in a middle of silence. I turn to see jack sitting at the top of his staff that is standing on the floor. A sudden cold wind rushes in. I look at the side to see the windows are wide open leaving the curtains almost fly from the wind.

"you are going to pass as a robber" I sigh

"but the point is" he jumps out from this staff and catching the staff before it falls from the ground "I'm not here as a robber"

"why are you here anyway? It's already late"

He walks around "well, I was just about to drop in for a moment on the thought that you are already asleep. But when I saw you deep in thought as if you are thinking the hardest puzzle ever, I decided to walk in. maybe I could help with whatever you are thinking" he stops walking and looks at me. He smiles.

I stare at him

"what's with you? You're quite weird today, uh, I mean _tonight_" then he looks around until his gaze falls on the ice rose.

He walks excitedly towards it "this was the ice rose I gave to you, wasn't it?"

I nod

"It's good to see that you are still keeping it"

I sit at the foot of my bed and cross my legs. I look down at the floor.

What do I think of you, Jack?

"honestly, what's bothering you. It seems so hard"

I look up at him

"you can tell me you know, we are friends" he continues

"you" I blurt out

"huh?"

"I was thinking about you"

"me?" he points his index finger to himself

I shake my head "I mean you.. I was just wondering if you can go with me somewhere else…"

"ah" he nods "sure. When?"

"now" I say

"but do you think it's a little bit late for that?"

"please?"

"okay" then he pauses "Elsa, you are one heck of a weirdo today"

That makes me laugh "I got a lot of strange descriptions today. But hey! I'm not a weirdo"

"you are! Anyway, where is this place you wanted to go?"

"oh, it's a little bit far from here. Actually it's outside the Arendelle but if we will use your flying trick we could be there in a moment"

He nods "then, let's go" he walks towards me. Then he reach out his hand, palm faces up

I stare at his hand

"the flying trick wouldn't work if you will not hold my hand" jack explains

"yeah right" then I grasp his hand. Jack just shakes his head

We walk towards the window

"okay" jack exhales "here we go"

Then suddenly we are both floating. I am so surprise by it that it makes me yelp and hug jack tightly. I wrap my other arm around his neck. My eyes tightly shut.

"h-hey" jack says "you act like this the first time you are going to fly!"

We continue to float and I could feel that we are moving. My grip on his hand tightens even more.

"well, I'm so sorry! It's just that I'm not used to it." My voice is higher than I intend to be

"Elsa, you are going to break my hand by the way you grip it" he says

"s-sorry.." I loosen his hand a little bit but I stay on my position and don't open my eyes

"relax" he whispers to my ear

My heartbeat quickens. I swallow hard

"I've got you. Open your eyes now"

And I do

We are already in an open air. I could see the houses below us. They are like dots from where we are. The palace seems to get smaller and smaller until it vanishes from my sight.

"still afraid?" he asks

I shake my head

"then-" he's about to pull away

"don't" I stop him. I hug him more tightly

"E-Elsa.."

"just stay still"

"o-okay.. But how are you suppose to know what direction we are going if you are looking backwards?"

"let's just stay like this for a moment" I close my eyes

Who are you to me Jack?

Is it really that hard to answer?

Sure we are friends. But is there something more?

I wanted to know the answer so badly

Why I am so confuse about you?

What's with you?

"Elsa" his grip on my hand tightens bringing me back to my present consciousness. My eyes open. I didn't even realize that I was balling my hand into fist while gripping his clothes until now.

"yes?" I answer. I loosen my hold on his clothes

"whatever you are thinking. Don't try so hard on thinking about it"

My eyes get wide

"because you won't get an answer instantly, if it's really a hard one"

"what should I do then?" I give him a side look

"just relax"

"what?" I frown

"just relax because that answer will come to you unconsciously. Unexpectedly. Be patient. It's not like you are going to have answers right away. If there's something you really don't understand maybe it's meant to be that way"

"but why? Isn't it frustrating not to find answer on the questions that bugs you like hell?"

"I never said that you are not going to have answers, you know. It's just that some answers takes time to find out but all in due time, when every piece of a puzzle fits perfectly, you will have your answer. Maybe there is something you need to realize first before you get your answer. Do you understand me?"

"why are you so expert about this?"

He suddenly laughs that echoes through my ears "I'm living for ages and I've seen different situations of human beings. Some of them are beyond you could imagine"

I smile "right" then I lean my chin on his shoulder "thank you"

"do you feel better now?"

I nod

"good. Let's have some fun. Shall we?"

Before I could react everything happens so fast that I just find myself facing front and Jack is behind me. He encircles his arm around my waist.

"now. Where are heading?" he asks

"up to the North Mountains" I answer

"okay. Here we go!" his voice echoes throughout the air

Then he is doing acrobats again. I couldn't help but laugh at it. My heart flutters from happiness and excitement. I don't feel dizzy because all I could feel is fun.

Even if we go round and round and twist there and that, I'm not scared. I feel secure

Jack wouldn't let go of me

Since it's night we come across with these golden sands again. As I remember, jack calls it sandy. The sands moves like wind and they are still as beautiful as the first time caught sight of them. The sands form on different shapes and as from what I recall those are the dreams of young children. We try to dodge every shape that forms on our way. Soon, I could see the North Mountains.

"there!" I point ahead. I could see my ice palace, the one that used to be my home

We move on that direction

"is that yours?" jack asks when the ice palace is already on full sight

I nod

"unbelievable"

I laugh

Then we land on the snowy ground in front of the staircase leading to palace. Jack marvels at the castle towering in front of us.

"this was used to be my home when I'm suffering from an extreme fear of getting others hurt by my power, especially my sister Anna. This was the place I hid when people in Arendelle thought of me as a monster. A perfect place of Isolation" I say remembering the dark days.

He looks at me still in awe "you are amazing"

I laugh again "isn't the palace suppose to be amazing not me?"

"nah, you are, because only an amazing person like you could built this one heck of a place"

"you've got a point"

We are about to climb the stairs when Marshmallows appear from the side all of a sudden. Enraged by a sudden intruder that goes by the name of Jack.

"stay back" jack steps forward so I am behind him. He points his staff towards Marshmallows

"don't!" I hold both of his shoulder "that's Marshmallows. He's good. He's just like that when a new visitor comes to this place" then I look up at Marshmallows who's read to breath ice on Jack "hey, Marshmallows long time no see, anyway, this is my friend Jack, so need to hurt him"

Marshmallows calms down then walks away.

Jack turns to me "what's his name again?"

"marshmallows"

Jack shakes his head

"marshmallows is the guard of this castle. I accidentally made him when my mind was clouded with fear" I start to climb the stairs

"seriously Elsa, how many strange creatures have you created?" jack calls out and follows me

"don't worry, marshmallows is the last one"

When we are already at the top I push the door open and come in. I turn to jack who's gaping as he looks around

"welcome abode!" I say

"this is just purely and utterly great" he says wandering around

"why, thank you" I say "even though it's not that easy maintaining this huge place especially when summer comes. I need to put up a big mcflurry for this place not to melt when heat surges in"

Jack scans the polished railings of the staircase

"I always come here whenever I wanted to be alone and think"

He looks at me "should I leave you then?"

"no, you've already help so there's no need"

He nods "I'm glad I could be your help"

"thanks –oh!" I remember something. I look at jack who is standing at the foot of the staircase "just stay there" I point at him "I'll be right back" then I run up to another staircase holding my gown in the process so I wouldn't trip

"hey! Where are you going?" he calls out

"just stay there for a moment I'm going to show you something" I continue to run all the way to the top

When I reach the top I walk out of Jack's sight. I remove my crown and put it on a nearby ice table. I undid my hair so it falls on a braid over my shoulder. Then I let the transformation happens.

I start to glow until my whole body is engulf with light. My gown changes into a glittery blue fitted gown with slit on the right mid thigh. My cape becomes white almost transparent and glittery from the usual violet one.

"Elsa?" jack calls out again "what's happening? Why I could see some glowing light from there?"

When the changes is over the light was gone. I look at my reflection on the ice wall. I smile, it feels like I'm back with my old self except that I'm not afraid anymore.

"Elsa? What happened? I'm going up there?"

I look at the direction of the voice. It's my cue to show up, I walk towards the railings and see jack climbing up the stairs. When he saw me, he freezes. His mouth hangs open and it makes me nervous and self-conscious at the same time. Wait. Do I look awful? Worst?

"what?" I say

He stands there motionless, looking at me

"hey!" I snap my fingers. He blinks and shakes his head as if waking up from a daze

"are you all right?" I ask

"Elsa"

"hmm?"

"I have question"

"what?"

"is there a higher term for extremely?"

I frown "I don't think there is, because I think extremely is the highest form. Why?"

"what should we do then? When you are beyond the definition of _extremely _most gorgeous?.."

A snowball hits him squarely on the face

He wipes his face "hey! What was that for?"

I look away probably blushing like mad "t-that's m-my revenge for the last snowball fight" then I run away feeling much less of an idiot for the way I acted.

It's all Jack's fault for saying those nonsense things

"hey!" jack runs after me.

* * *

**i know! it's really been a long while *sighs* but you've been warned last time right? haha. that's why i have double updates to make it up for the long time i'm out. hope you enjoy it as much as i am while writing it. i couldn't help but grin while writing this (especially the jelsa moments there xD). anyway,here's the deal i'm going to do double or triple updates whenever i didn't update for a long time, okay? hope you are satisfied with that because i wanted to finish this story in june. hopefully *cross fingers*  
**

**until next time guys! stay tuned^_^ **


End file.
